


Filthy (di slashpervert 2/5)

by lilyj



Series: Dirty (di slashpervert) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attrezzatura, D/s, Felching, Linguaggio, M/M, Multi, PWP, Post 7° Libro (senza epilogo), Rimming, Sesso Descrittivo, Sesso Estremo, Slash, Threesome, incesto, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quello che i gemelli hanno fatto per farlo sentire sporco. Ed era proprio ciò che Harry voleva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy (di slashpervert 2/5)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Filthy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81494) by slashpervert. 
  * Inspired by [Filthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115235) by [slashpervert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert). 



> Titolo: **Filthy** (Lurido)
> 
> Serie: **Dirty**
> 
> Autrice: slashpervert
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Beta e Sorella Telepate: [T'Jill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill)
> 
> Rating: NC17
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Fred/George
> 
> Sommario: quello che i gemelli hanno fatto per farlo sentire sporco. Ed era proprio ciò che Harry voleva.
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla [qui](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/209646.html). Il LiveJournal con la Master List di tutte le fan fiction dell'autrice è [Slash Perv](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono della Row, lo sanno anche i muri. Quello che la maggior parte dei muri non sa, però, è che novanta volte su cento i ragazzi si divertono di più con noi, anche se non ci guadagniamo un soldo. Al contrario della Row. Maledetta.
> 
>  **Warnings** **:** linguaggio volgare (e questo è un eufemismo!), threesome, attrezzatura, D/s, rimming, felching, twincest (se non conoscete il significato di questi termini andate a scartabellare su wikipedia). E vi ricordo che questo è il seguito di Dirty Toy; avvertimento più chiaro di così… In ogni caso, resta una PWP, quindi anche chi non avesse letto la fic precedente non avrà problemi a seguire la trama (inserire i perni **1** e **2** nelle cavità **a** , **b** , **c** , **d** , etc… shakerare finché non si forma la schiuma, ingoiare e/o leccare. Non è difficile.)

**Filthy**

"Così. Sei proprio una puttanella sexy affamata di uccello," punzecchiò Fred, sfregando la punta già scivolosa del suo cazzo sulle labbra di Harry. Harry gemette, non avendo ancora ricevuto il permesso di leccare o succhiare. Giaceva steso sulla schiena con le mani aggrappate dietro le ginocchia, tenendosi spalancato mentre George lo scopava con un dildo. Era solo un po' di riscaldamento, e dopo diverse sessioni di gioco, Harry sapeva che le cose si sarebbe fatte ben più interessanti. Spalancato, e con entrambi gli uomini che lo usavano, Harry si sentiva esposto e vulnerabile e come una troia totale —qualcosa che lui desiderava più di quanto chiunque altro si rendesse conto.

"Siediti sulla sua faccia e fatti preparare con la lingua," disse George a suo fratello, dando al dildo un'altra torsione che mandò un brivido attraverso Harry.

Fred si girò velocemente, le ginocchia ai lati del busto di Harry e le mani che tenevano spalancato il culo mentre si sedeva all'indietro sulla faccia di Harry, premendo il suo buco contro la bocca di Harry. "Leccalo, troia," gemette Fred.

Il cazzo di Harry, legato con la magia, si contrasse con entusiasmo, il cuore che accelerava ancora di più mentre apriva la bocca, lappando lo stretto anello del culo di Fred. Era ancora asciutto, quindi Harry cercò di aumentare la saliva mentre leccava.

"Scopalo con la lingua, troia," lo incoraggiò George e Harry obbedì subito, affondando la lingua al centro dell'apertura arricciata di Fred. Sentì il gemito provenire da sopra di sé e percepì il liquido pre-orgasmo di Fred colargli giù per il collo. Le palle di Fred gli schiaffeggiarono il mento quando questi cominciò a sfregare il culo contro la sua bocca.

Incapace di fare altro, Harry spalancò la bocca, irrigidendo il più possibile la lingua in modo che Fred potesse scoparcisi sopra. Eppure, gli sforzi di Harry di concentrarsi sul piacere di Fred furono messi a rischio quando sentì il dildo scivolare fuori dal culo e la lingua di George arricciarsi nell'apertura pulsante che si era lasciato alle spalle. Harry gemette nel buco di Fred, incoerente. I gemelli avevano introdotto Harry all'arte di succhiare culi e, come a loro, sembrava non bastargli mai.

Per alcuni minuti, il mondo di Harry si contrasse fin ad essere solo un imitare la lingua nel suo culo con la propria nel culo di Fred, gli unici suoni all'interno della stanza le leccate e i gemiti. A Harry faceva male il mento, e la lingua cominciava a indolenzirsi, ma non gli importava. Amava che i gemelli lo spingessero fino al limite. Tutti gli altri erano troppo gentili con lui. Lì, con Fred e George, non era il Ragazzo che È Sopravvissuto o l'Eroe che aveva sconfitto Voldemort. Lì era solo una troia arrapata che dava e riceveva piacere.

George si interruppe e il letto ondeggiò quando si tirò indietro. "È ora di scopare," annunciò.

Harry mise a segno un'altro affondo di lingua prima che Fred si togliesse dalla sua faccia e gattonasse lungo il suo corpo. Harry tentò di inarcarsi in modo che il suo cazzo strusciasse contro di lui, ma fu ripreso da uno schiaffo pungente di George sul suo culo esposto. "Non ci provare, puttana," insistette.

Fred si girò, sorridendogli tutto denti e Harry fece apposta a leccarsi le labbra. "Troia impertinente," dichiarò Fred e il fratello grugnì in assenso. Harry osservò, spalancando gli occhi, George allungare una mano dietro di sé e iniziare a carezzare l'uccello di Fred, lubrificandolo. Le palpebre di Fred sfarfallarono e lui si appoggiò contro il gemello, la testa sulla sua spalla. Harry amava entrambi i loro uccelli massicci e non si stancava mai di guardarli.

Guardando oltre la spalla di Fred, George ghignò. "Vi scoperò entrambi, nello stesso tempo," promise. In risposta Harry annuì con entusiasmo, e tirò su le gambe talmente tanto che le ginocchia gli si schiacciarono contro il petto. Il suo uccello sobbalzò come per attirare anche lui l'attenzione. Harry guardò mentre George teneva l'uccello di Fred, spingendo l'uomo in avanti finché arrivò a premere contro il buco bagnato di Harry. Fred si fermò lì, aprendo le gambe e George fece scorrere gli occhi lungo la schiena del gemello. Harry poté immaginare che anche lui si posizionasse contro il buco del proprio fratello. Solo all'idea, del liquido preorgasmo colò dall'uccello di Harry. Con un sospiro e un singhiozzo, i due uomini si mossero in avanti, George dentro Fred e Fred dentro Harry.

Harry sentiva il peso di entrambi, l'uccello di Fred che affondava dentro di lui, allargandolo, e tutti e tre gemettero di piacere. Il letto cigolò e ondeggiò quando iniziarono a muoversi. Pelle sudata scivolava contro pelle sudata, gli uccelli che producevano dei suoni umidi affondando dentro e fuori buchi bagnati.

"Sì, vi sto scopando entrambi," ringhiò George, spingendo con più forza, e ogni movimento spingeva Fred più a fondo in Harry, finché Fred si piegò su di lui, l'addome schiacciato contro l'uccello di Harry, e la testa rossa poggiata sul suo petto. Da dove giaceva, Harry poteva vedere chiaramente entrambi, l'aria concentrata di George mentre affondava ripetutamente nel suo gemello e la bocca di Fred aperta per i gemiti incessanti. Era quasi troppo intimo da guardare, e solo quella vista rese la situazione più eccitante di qualsiasi altra cosa Harry avesse mai visto. Grato per l'incantesimo lega-uccello che gli bloccava l'orgasmo, Harry si contorse sotto i due uomini, godendosi lo spettacolo quando entrambi iniziarono a venire -tanto affiatati che i loro orgasmi furono simultanei, le loro facce contorte dal piacere e i loro gemiti un duetto.

Harry sapeva bene di non doversi aspettare che fosse finita. Aveva imparato che la gran resistenza e la veloce ripresa dei gemelli significavano che potevano darci dentro per gran parte della notte. Dopo un minuto di fiatone mentre giacevano addosso a Harry, George si fece indietro, baciò il culo del fratello e poi gli separò i glutei, sorridendo alla propria sborra che colava fuori dal buco.

"Sì, mangiala," sibilò Fred, inarcandosi verso di lui.

Gli occhi di George si misero a fuoco su Harry mentre abbassava la bocca e iniziava a leccare la sborra che gocciolava dal fratello. Harry deglutì, anche lui leccandosi le labbra, immaginando quel sapore muschiato e amaro. Stava ansimando mentre guardava la lingua dell'uomo leccare ancora e ancora, il mento che luccicava umido della propria sborra.

"Lasciane un po' per la troia," stuzzicò Fred e Harry arrossì quando si accorse che ormai entrambi lo stavano guardando dritto in faccia.

"Dagliela," acconsentì George, schiaffeggiando il culo del fratello e sedendosi sui talloni.

Fred gattonò di nuovo lungo il corpo di Harry, quella volta permettendo alla pelle del suo addome e della coscia di strusciare contro la punta dell'uccello di Harry. Harry non poté evitare di inarcarcisi contro. Entrambi gli uomini ridacchiarono.

Harry cominciò a rabbrividire d'anticipazione, il suo buco che si contraeva e si rilassava mentre George gli sollevava le gambe, posizionandosele sulle spalle. Le palle di Fred scivolarono sulla faccia di Harry e lui leccò la pelle morbida e appiccicosa.

Mentre Fred faceva penzolare i suoi gingilli sopra la bocca di Harry, suo fratello faceva scivolare la sua rinnovata erezione nel culo di Harry, la sborra del gemello che lubrificava il passaggio. Harry poteva sentire come veniva pompata fuori quando George si spingeva dentro. Harry gemette, la bocca che si apriva per poi esser subito riempita quando le palle di Fred ci si calarono dentro. Harry succhiò e leccò quelle sfere mentre l'uccello di George entrava e usciva, con forti spinte.

"Sì, succhia quelle palle, troia," ringhiò George mentre lo scopava, i fianchi che schiaffeggiavano il culo di Harry.

Fred si stava già carezzando per eccitarsi di nuovo mentre Harry lo succhiava. Poi scivolò in avanti, premendo il suo buco colante contro la bocca di Harry. "Lecca tutto, mangia il mio lurido culo," ordinò Fred.

Harry si esaltò a quelle parole volgari, l'uccello che pulsava. Non ebbe bisogno di molto incoraggiamento per spingere la lingua nel buco scivoloso di Fred, succhiando rumorosamente. La mano di Fred affondò nei capelli di Harry, tirando forte mentre si spingeva contro la sua bocca. 

"Oh, sì, mangia tutto, sporca troia," incoraggiò George, affondando in Harry con più forza e velocità.

Harry, con le gambe trattenute saldamente da George, portò le mani sul culo di Fred, aiutando a tenere aperti quei glutei mentre Fred gli cavalcava la faccia. Harry borbottò, incoerente, la lingua affondata in quel buco, quando sentì la mano di George avvolgersi intorno al proprio cazzo. Il buco di Fred si contrasse intorno alla sua lingua, la sborra che gli schizzava dall'uccello e poi giù, sui capelli e sulla faccia di Harry.

Uno dei due doveva poi aver sciolto l'incantesimo lega-uccello, perché Harry sentì arrivare il proprio orgasmo, e si trovò ad urlare nel culo di Fred mentre George assaliva la sua prostata, tirandogli con forza il cazzo. L'orgasmo dello stesso George arrivò con altrettanta velocità, il suo cazzo che palpitava nel culo di Harry.

Tutti e tre stavano ansimando quando i due gli si tolsero di dosso, collassando a entrambi i lati di Harry. Harry rimase lì, il suo orgasmo che lo faceva ancora rabbrividire e tremare. Sentiva la sborra che gli incollava le ciglia, gli ricopriva la faccia, si accumulava dal collo fino all'inguine e colava fuori dal suo culo. Si sentiva come una sudicia piccola troia. Era perfetto.

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Non abituatevi a questa velocità di postaggio, è dovuta solo al fatto che ho pronto il quarto capitolo di questa serie e voglio poterlo pubblicare anche qui.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta anche questa. Se trovate errori vari fatemi un fischio e puntate il ditino. Grazie.


End file.
